Deeper Than the Surface
by sweetysteph
Summary: Lexa survives in a world that has been plagued by a contagious brain disease. With her genetic abilities, She strives to protect any remaining human survivors from the infected. When she meets Clarke, the world she's become accustomed to changes and secrets become unveiled. Can they find out the secret to the worlds sudden zombie apocalypse? (Contains violence and LGBT characters)
1. Chapter 1: Living

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own any of the Original 100 characters.**_

 **Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. This is my first time really taking a stab at writing any type of fantasy or dramatic scenes. I have a big idea for this story, but would love to hear what you all think! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Living

The wind blew causing all the debris to rustle around almost like a miniature tornado. A brunette stood there, watching with an intense look in her eyes. Her mind replayed the events that eventually led to this destruction and chaos that was once considered her home.

"Lexa, we are all clear" whispered a voice snapping her back to reality. Lexa nodded slightly, her eyes still roaming the now empty city. Her hands touched the earpiece in her left ear as she whispered, "Copy, meet me at our spot" With that, she turned and climbed down quickly before jumping off the pile of cars that lay flipped and stacked on top of one another. She walked slowly, carefully observing her surroundings before she finally saw her brunette partner waiting impatiently.

"There you are Lexa. Could you walk any slower?" asked her counterpart.

"Octavia if It were up to me, I'd still be up there." Smirked Lexa. Octavia sighed before quieting down.

"You know if Titus saw you doing that, he'd make you run laps for another 6 hours, right?" Lexa stayed smirking causing Octavia to sigh once again. "Anything new?"

Lexa shook her head "Still empty." She looked away, frustration evident on her face for just a moment before she took a deep breath.

Octavia stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe they were wrong. You know how unreliable Mooner's can be." Lexa nodded at this, but Octavia could tell she didn't fully believe it. "Should we radio in to headquarters?"

With one last look, she nodded, "Go ahead" Octavia walked away and starts speaking into her headset, while Lexa remained in place. She couldn't stop thinking about the words that the Mooner had spoken to her. It just didn't make any sense and she was more than positive that they were in the correct area. She was deep in thought when a noise interrupted her. Her head spun quickly and her eyes trained on the abandoned building at the end of the street.

"Octavia" She called in her earpiece. She walked slowly towards the sound, attempting to pinpoint the location. Her eyes stared at a door that now stood open.

"What is it Lexa."

"We aren't alone" she replied calmly, her eyes unwavering. "Radio Base, I'm going in" Within seconds, she heard a popping sound and quiet footsteps beside her.

"Seriously Lexa, we are partners. We go in together"

"Don't slow me down" She smirked.

"Psh. As if" scoffed Octavia.

They walked slowly around the building, looking for another entrance. With her eyes closed, Octavia took out a metal item from her holster and flicked it at the building.

"The windows are blocked" Lexa stated after carefully examining them.

"There's no other way in." replied Octavia. Suddenly they heard a loud noise causing Octavia's eyes to fly open.

"We need to go in now" Lexa answered urgently. Without hesitation, she ran to the door that was already open. Behind her stood Octavia who's eyes were looking around cautiously. She whispered something and stared at her metal object before her eyes widened.

"Downstairs." She whispered.

The inside was covered in a thick layer of dust, cobwebs and fresh blood. Lexa's eyes stared at the clear footprints on the floor.

"Zombies" she stated as she quickly noted the patterns of the prints.

"They look like…newborn prints" replied Octavia hesitantly. "But-" A loud scream echoed the halls causing both girls to stiffen.

With one last look at each other they ran through the hall and down the stairs. The door looked like it had been forced open and was splattered in blood. They sprinted down the stairs and through the hall until they finally spotted an open door. They could hear more voices clearly shouting. Without any hesitation, Lexa ran forward.

Her eyes immediately spotted two newborns dead on the floor before following the path of destruction. She could feel Octavia's presence behind her and knew her back was protected. The noise had died down and all that could be heard were harsh whispers. Both girls slowly creeped through the open door. With a nod, Lexa kicked the door open and flew into the room. The sight before them froze both girls briefly. Lexa stared at the figure standing in front of the bed, her blonde hair was in disarray and you could see some traces of red in it. The blonde girl's eyes were trained on Lexa's and if looks could kill, Lexa would be on the floor.

"What do you want? Who are you?!" She snarled.

"Lexa" whispered Octavia as she focused on the individual in the bed. He was a little boy no more than 10 years. His body was moving uncontrollably and his face looked to be scrunched in pain. With one look at each other Lexa and Octavia ran forward.

"Octavia, hold him down." Lexa ordered

"Get off of him!" screamed the girl. She tried to push Octavia and instead was met face to face with piercing green eyes.

"We are trying to help" replied Lexa, emphasizing every word as she stared into the girls blue eyes. "Back off" The girl slumped her shoulders defeated and nodded. "Now, how long has he been seizing?" Asked Lexa, her face blank.

"Maybe 1 minute!" replied the girl, "He's epileptic, this happens often. We just have to let it pass"

"What's his name?" Asked Octavia.

"Aden. I'm Clarke" Clarke looked back and forth at both girls, before settling her gaze on Lexa.

Lexa was staring carefully at Aden, her hand hovering over his shaking body slightly only moving every few seconds until it was above his face. Her eyes scrunched for a moment before her features became completed relaxed. Her dark green eyes, now a shade of teal as she stared at Aden. Clarke watched in shock as an orange energy absorbed into Lexa's hand. To her amazement, Aden's body slowly stopped moving and his face was no longer carrying a pained expression.

"What the—"

"We have to get him back to base" said an expressionless Lexa.

"Base? Who are you people? What the hell did you just do to my brother?"

"Clarke Is it?" asked Octavia, "We just stopped his seizure."

"What- but how?"

"Look Clarke, we need to get your brother back to base to make sure he's okay. Your location has been compromised and you are no longer safe. Are you coming or not?" Asked Lexa. Her face still showed that same blank look.

"But-" Before Clarke could finish, she was interrupted by a loud banging.

"They're back." Lexa said stoically, "Octavia, there's no time. Take Aden to the medic on base. We will hold them off until you return." Without hesitation, Octavia grabbed the sleeping boy and flicked the metal stick in her pocket; they were gone.

"Where did she take my brother!" asked Clarke angrily.

"He is safe for now." Replied Lexa, "I can't say the same for us though." The noise became more distinct and Lexa peeked through the door, hoping to get a count of their enemy. She shut the door and placed a chair under the knob. "That should stall them" she replied as she flung her hand at the knob, allowing a green static to hit the knob.

"What…are you?" for the first time, Clarke saw Lexa smile.

"That's a question for another time" replied Lexa, "Do you have a weapon?"

"Just this" shrugged Clarke. She held a bloodied bat in one hand and a small knife in the other. She pointed downwards until I saw a gun in her holster and a small holster full of throwing knives "My gun ran out of bullets during the last attack."

"I See. We'll be fine." Replied Lexa.

"How many did you see"

"I can't know for sure, but I heard at least 11 different foot shuffles"

"11?" gulped Clarke.

"Again, I can't be sure" replied Lexa as if sensing Clarke's discomfort.

"Are you always this stiff?"

"Are you always this loud?" replied Lexa nonchalantly earning a glare from Clarke.

"Believe me, you haven't seen me loud" smirked Clarke. Lexa was almost tempted to face Clarke, but decided against it. She had a job to do and she needed to make sure it was done right. The door started to shake with all of the pressure against it, however as expected it held. Suddenly the door knob started to moved, surprising both girls.

"You know, I thought Zombies were supposed to be dumb." Said Clarke, her mouth still ajar from her shock. "So when did they learn to open doors?"

"They're…not supposed to know." Lexa answered. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the impending battle.

"Shit" with the doorknob being held to the right, the zombies pushed against the door roughly causing the chair to shake.

"Get ready" said Lexa calmly. "As they enter I will attack each one. They will most likely try and enter with as many as they can fit through the frame. My attacks will work for a little while, but with too many I won't be able to concentrate hard enough for my attack to be strong enough to kill them. When that happens, you need to attack them. Remember to aim for the head. Hopefully Octavia will be here soon.

"You have no weapon though" At her comment, Lexa only smirked before turning back to the door. It felt like an eternity before the chair broke allowing the door to burst open. Clarke's eyes widened at the attackers, however, Lexa seemed calmer than ever. The zombies charged through the door and were instantly hit with a bolt of what looked to be green electricity. Clarke looked amazed at Lexa before turning back to the zombies. The first few had fallen on top of one another, but more just kept attempting to enter the room. Lexa concentrated hard and kept aiming the bolts at each, watching them fall.

"How are you doing that?" asked Clarke in wonder.  
Lexa ignored her question and remained focused on the targets. The zombies were getting increasingly smarter and she wasn't sure if she could keep firing at them by herself. Her main concern wasn't her power, but the awareness of the zombies. Usually they would all move like a stampede, storming at you making it easier to pick each one off. This time, she had small groups running into the room, some even ducking her throws which only made it harder to aim properly.

"Lexa" whispered a panicked Clarke. Lexa tried not to break her concentration, but the blonde next to her was becoming persistent. Suddenly, a knife flew towards the wall closest to Lexa where a head was sticking out of. "They're breaking through the walls!"

"I can see that" snarled Lexa. She looked around the small bedroom for a way out. There wasn't anywhere for them to go. "We need to hold them off long enough for Octavia to get you."

"Have you ever seen them do this?" asked Clarke. She wasn't panicking, but her expression held one of surprise and concern.

"No" Lexa replied bluntly. She had never seen zombies think strategically and at this moment she couldn't allow herself to succumb to fear. She had a job to do and wouldn't stop until completed.

"What's the plan?" asked Clarke as she threw another knife. Lexa watched as the knife lodged itself into the last zombie. Her aim was nearly perfect. She looked over to Clarke and for the first time really looked at her. Her blue eyes held this passion that she'd never seen before. Her expression seemed so concentrated and she couldn't help but admire Clarkes features. She shook her head at these thoughts and looked around carefully.

"Stab the fallen in the head. Then we can move the bodies and create a barrier" Answered Lexa. "Also, you might want to retrieve your knives." Clarke only nodded before moving forward to grab her knives. Lexa followed Clarke closely. So many unanswered questions were going through her head, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to think about them; not yet. She took her knife out and stabbed the nearest zombie. She could not take any chances. If more come, she and Clarke wouldn't be able to defend themselves against a new swarm and the old ones that littered the floor around them.

"I can't believe these were once people" whispered Clarke. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her back, but didn't want to look at her. Instead she nodded. A glass breaking broke them out of their thoughts. Lexa shot up at the noise.

"We've got company" Whispered Clarke.

"No Shit." Replied a frustrated Lexa. She could feel her energy still recouping and didn't know if she could take on another horde by herself. There were already at least 20 bodies surrounding her. "Quick. Make sure all the bodies around us have been stabbed in the brain. We can't have them coming back"

Clarke nodded before continuing to stab as many as she could. Lexa started dragging as many as she could towards the entrance of the door, creating a blockade where the now shredded door was.

"We need to find a way out of here" Clarke said through gritted teeth.

"I'm working on it" snapped Lexa.

"Might want to work a bit harder" snapped Clarke back.

"I don't see you coming up with any plans, Clarke" snarled Lexa. She continued scanning the area. "What's on the other side of that wall?"

"The kitchen" replied Clarke.

"Damn. It's too risky. I don't know if any of them are on the other side. Worse I could hit a pipe or gas line. We don't need any gas explosions"

"How do you know there's a gas line?"

"All electricity in the outlands was shut off. Only a gas stove would work and I'm guessing you needed the stove to cook." Lexa responded dryly.

"So we are stuck here?" asked Clarke.

"Looks like it. There's no windows in here. Essentially we are trapped in an ugly brick box underground"

"Well I'm sorry. Next time I'm trapped by a horde, I'll make sure It's in a room much more to your liking." Retorted Clarke.

"That's very considerate of you."

"Seriously"

"Well I hate to interrupt, but-"

"What the hell took you so long" Snapped Lexa.

"No offense, but you seemed fine without me here" replied Octavia as she took in her surroundings, "Plus I thought we could use some company" she answered gesturing to the person behind her.

"Bellamy" Lexa nodded at him.

"Lexa" he laughed. "She leaves you alone for 15 minutes and you decide to take on a horde?"

"I was bored?" Clarke watched their interactions almost surprised to hear Lexa's tone change. She wondered what their back story was and how exactly did they find her and Aden. At the mention of his name, she felt an emptiness In the put of her stomach.

"Umm, could we get back to my brother please?" asked a frustrated Clarke. "Was he okay? Where is he?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Bell can you take Clarke to base?" asked Octavia.

"Oct-"

"Now" answered Lexa. Her eyes were back to their normal fierce dark green.

"Fine." He walked towards Clarke and grabbed her hand before they disappeared. The noises in the hallway were growing louder.

"I have a feeling no one will believe me if I don't do this." Laughed Octavia as she pulled out an old camera. Lexa smirked slightly as she watched her roommate take photos. "Alright Lex. Let's get you back" Lexa only nodded before closing her eyes slightly. "And next time, when I tell you that you should sleep before we scavenge, please listen." Was the last thing Lexa heard before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Fading Away

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I simply created the plot and am not using this for any monetary gain._ **

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. So, this story is a new concept I created years ago, while taking a really weird English class in college. Be gentle and let me know your thoughts! :)  
**

Chapter 2: Fading Away

Lexa woke up feeling dizzy. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. Clearly, she was in a tent. Most likely the tent she shared with Octavia at the Base camp. She sat up and instantly regretted this decision as her vision seemed to be fuzzy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to refocus her leftover energy so she could get rid of the dizziness and clear her vision. After a few minutes, she could feel her headache and nausea disappearing. She opened her eyes and could see clearly once again.

"You should be sleeping" said an annoyed voice. Lexa turned to see Octavia entering the tent with an extra bottle of water in hand as well as a steaming hot mug.

"I had enough sleep" Lexa replied as she took the steaming mug from her partner. She gulped the tea and instantly felt relief. Her body warmed up significantly and she could feel her energy returning.

"It's only been 45 minutes." Scoffed Octavia. She was still wearing her gear from earlier.

"There's still too much to do. I can sleep when we are back on campus and our mission is declared over." Lexa answered.

"Lex-" Octavia started.

"How's the boy?" Interrupted Lexa. She didn't need another lecture about this. They have been arguing for years about her work ethic to no avail.

"Sleeping still. They are running some tests. He's fine, but it looks like his body is very weak."

Lexa nodded at this, "And the girl?"

"Definitely not pleased. They had to force her to bathe, I mean it couldn't be comfortable waiting by his bedside smelling like rotting flesh and covered in it. If I were her brother, I wouldn't want to wake up to that smell." Joked Octavia, "She wouldn't leave Aden's side for a second."

"Can you blame her?" asked Lexa earning an odd look from Octavia. "She's been on her own for a while, I can tell." Lexa stood up. She half expected herself to be wearing her dirty clothes from earlier and was surprised that her clothes were clean.

"Relax. A simple cleaning spell and freshener." Smirked Octavia, "Although its nothing I haven't seen before." Lexa laughed lightly remembering the many moments these past years when her partner would walk into their room unannounced. By now, she was used to it.

"Why do I put up with you?" asked Lexa. She was now staring at herself in the mirror attempting to fix her messy braids.

"Please bitch, you love me" scoffed Octavia, "Plus, finding a new best friend would take too long."

Lexa laughed again, "Come on, let's go"

Both girls walked through the camp. It was littered with maybe 3 dozen tents, scattered around. They walked until they found the tent they were looking for. On the outside, it was a small tent covered in a tan cloth, but when you walked inside, it was a large tent filled with beds and equipment. They could see a few people in the beds as they made their way to the back where the two they were looking for were currently. Clarke was sitting in a chair next to her brother's bed and watching him. His features looked so peaceful, it was as if he was just a normal kid sleeping through the night.

"You'd never be able to tell he was in a battle." Said Octavia, breaking the silence. Clarke jumped slightly at her words and her features relaxed when her eyes found Lexa's. She turned back to her brother without another word. They walked forward and took the chairs on the other side of the bed. Lexa watched her carefully, this time she allowed herself to look at the girl she spent her morning protecting. After freshening up, she could now see Clarke's blonde hair seemed to be more of a dirty blonde. It almost made her smile how even though Clarke had it up in a ponytail, wavy strands managed to cover her eyes. The blonde seemed to have this natural tense look and Lexa couldn't help but wonder if this was Clarke's natural demeanor. The more she allowed herself to stare, the more she realized that Clarke was beautiful.

"Right Lexa?" Interrupted Octavia as she elbowed her in the ribs. Lexa turned her face to Octavia's fast and without thinking, she touched her hand to Octavia's elbow and allowed a small jolt of electricity to touch it. "Ouch!" yelped Octavia, "What the hell. I thought we talked about this! No more shocking me." Glared Octavia.

"Sorry, it's a natural reflex" shrugged Lexa. She could feel Clarke's eyes watching her and didn't dare return her stare.

"Okay. What's going on?" Asked Clarke. This time Lexa forced herself to make eye contact and could see that fierce passion in Clarke's eyes again from earlier. "There's no excuse this time. We aren't fighting a horde." Clarke watched her intently, waiting for an answer. Lexa could tell she wasn't getting out of it this time.

With a sigh, Lexa turned to Octavia who only shrugged. Lexa glared at her before looking back to Clarke, "I'm a Crynthal." Clarke's eyes scrunched and Lexa could almost read the confusion coming off her expression. "I was born with an extra Chromosome. It allows me to manipulate my energy and release it when needed."

"Uh- okay. So those green bolts of electricity…"

"That was my own energy." Answered Lexa. Clarke's face was still scrunched, but if you looked closely enough you could see the puzzle coming together for her.

"And you release it through your hands?" She asked after a few minutes.

Lexa shrugged, "It's just easier to control it that way. I can release energy through any part of my body." Clarke nodded in understanding. "Are you born like this?"

"Yes." Lexa replied. Clarke then turn to look at Octavia.

"And you? Are you a Cryn-uh whatever too?" she asked Octavia.

Before Octavia could respond Lexa smirked, "Oh, she only wishes she were that amazing and talented. Naturally she's just a Witch."

"Really Lexa? You're going to go there again?" glared Octavia.

"You see?" Clarke watched Lexa, surprised by this girl's tone. Earlier today she would have thought this girl had the personality of a stone. "What? You are a Witch, are you not?" Octavia glared again, but nodded at Clarke.

"Wait so you really are a witch? You have a wand and say spells?" Asked Clarke.

Octavia pulled out a metal stick from her pocket. It was covered in engravings that were a light bluish color.

"We don;t exactly need to say spells. We just need to think them and visualize what we want"

"Wow" replied Clarke. She had a distant look on her face.

"We know it's a lot to take in." said Octavia as she put her wand away.

"I wouldn't have even believed you, if I hadn't seen it earlier. This just doesn't seem real."

"Well it is" replied Lexa. Octavia glared at her again, but Clarke just nodded.

"So you two are alike then?" She asked after another minute earning confused glances from both brunettes, "I mean you two manipulate energy and release it, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Octavia answered with a blank look.

"Psh. Don't even try that. You must release it using a metal stick. I on the other hand, don't need an anchor to use my abilities." Scoffed Lexa.

"As if! I can do more than you. I can teleport and create things visually and make them appear." Octavia glared, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

"Wow have you two always been this competitive?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they have been." Answered another voice.

"Hi Nyko." Greeted Lexa. "Thank you for the tea"

"You're welcome Lexa" he smiled before turning to the other, "Octavia. Why do I always find you two in my tent? Please tell me you aren't injured again."

"What- me? No way" laughed Octavia sarcastically, "We are just visiting." This earned a raised eyebrow. "What, we are."

"Well I'm glad I have all three of you here. It makes my life a little easier. Your presence is required in the Counsel Room" At this, Octavia looked at him with a hard look, while Lexa's became more distant.

"Me?" Asked Clarke, "I'm not leaving him"

"He's in good hands" replied Octavia. "Nyko will take care of him. We will only be gone for an hour tops." Octavia looked to Lexa for help, but Lexa looked to be in deep thought. "Figures" she mumbled. Clarke looked to Lexa and back at Octavia before huffing. This time Octavia rolled her eyes, "Look would we really go through all of this trouble to keep you both alive, just so we could kill you ourselves?"

After a brief moment, Octavia's words sunk in. Clarke's eyes hardened and stubbornly she spat, "Fine."

They walked through the camp until they stood in front of an old gray tent.

"You ready?" Asked Octavia. She was staring at Lexa who had been silent the entire time. Lexa only nodded in response. Clarke watched both girls carefully. She wondered how long they'd known each other. Octavia opened the tent flap and held it open for both girls.

"Wow" It amazed Clarke how large each tent really was. At first, when she saw the ratty looking tents upon arrival at the camp, she expected the insides of each tent to be small and old looking. Imagine her surprise when she walked into the medic tent and saw how large it was. This tent was no different. It was well lit and could fit at least 20 people comfortably. There was a large round table in the middle of the room, with maps littered all over it.

"Woods, Blake" greeted a female voice.

"Indra" greeted both brunettes. Their stance looked rigid and she could practically feel the tension coming off both girls.

"You must be Clarke" Indra was standing in front of the round table now, her eyes trained on Clarke.

"Yes, that's me" Clarke had moved to stand next to both girls and mimicked their stance, although hers was less rigid.

"So you are the human that took on 30 Newborns and lived to tell the tale"

"Well, I had help" replied Clarke.

"Yes, you did." Indra then looked at Lexa.

"Woods, report"

"Octavia and I were at our usual route. We heard a commotion and went to investigate. We found two survivors struggling in a small underground room with no exits. The younger boy needed medical attention. We had to bide time before we could be taken to base. There were about 30 in total that we had to take down with more on the way."

"You didn't think to call backup?"

"There was no time and Octavia would be needed for our exact location." Replied Lexa. Her voice was strong and confident, "Any hesitation or inaction and we would have lost both survivors."

"So why is it that 30 newborns tired you out so fast. It is worrisome that someone at the top of her class, could barely hold it together." Indra stated. Lexa stayed rigid, but her jaw clenched together.

Clarke looked at Lexa confused before turning back to Indra, "Barely hold it together?" Clarke said angrily, "Excuse me? You try shooting at 30 Zombies that are dodging you and rolling out of the way." Octavia's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"What?" asked Octavia. Lexa had forgotten to mention this information. Octavia herself had just thought it was Lexa's inability to sleep throughout the night that had caused her energy to deplete faster.

"Woods!" Indra called out, ignoring Clarkes outburst, "Is this true? Did a pack of newborns dodge your attacks?"

"Yes Indra. It took more concentration to hit them directly the first time and in the head. It also took more energy to kill them."

"You know that is unheard of"

"I do. I am more than willing to submit my memories for the counsel's reference" answered Lexa. Indra nodded at this.

"If what you say is true, we have bigger problems on our hands." Indra looked expressionless, In fact, her blank look mirrored that of Lexa's.

"it is true. They open a jammed door by turning the knob." Answered Lexa. "they knew to hold the door knob while they pushed against the door.

"I will need to see those memories before you go." Lexa nodded as Indra turned to Clarke, "What is your full name and where are you from?"

"Clarke Griffin." Answered Clarke, "I am from the old settlement of Arkadia."

"That settlement was destroyed by hordes 8 months ago," Indra replied.

"My brother and I survived. We have been on our own since."

"Ah a story I would love to hear at a different time. Now, your brother Aden." Indra stated. "Tell me Clarke, how long has he suffered from seizures."

"They started around the age of 8. He will be turning 10 this August." Lexa turned her head and focused on Clarke. Her gaze hardened before turning back to Indra.

"I see"

"When will my brother and I be able to leave?" Asked Clarke.

"You are free to leave whenever you'd like. Your brother, however, will need to stay." Clarke's eyes widened. As if sensing her anger, Lexa stepped forward.

"Clarke-" She started trying to diffuse the situation.

"You promised he'd be safe!" She yelled at Lexa. Lexa stood her ground and allowed Clark to finish before speaking.

"He will be. You just need to trust us" Replied Lexa before turning back to Indra, "When will his training begin?" Octavia held Clarke back and gave her a harsh look, almost telling her to shut up.

"He is behind. He will need to be mentored before he can join the training with others his age."

"When will this need to begin?" asked Lexa again.

"As soon as he is well." Indra watched Lexa curiously. Lexa nodded at this information.

"I request permission to train him." Octavia and Clarke both stared at her in surprise.

"Woods, you do realize the responsibility you face training him?"

"I do. I am also the best fit as well."

"Fine. You have 3 months. You know the rules, he must be ready by his 10th birthday"

"Thank you Indra."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" asked Clarke angrily. She was trying to put together everything that just happened today and was failing miserably. Why did these people enjoy talking in riddles?

Lexa looked at Indra who nodded in approval before turning her attention back to Clarke, "Aden is a Crynthal. He is like me."


End file.
